


An Unlikely Connection

by dweetwise



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: Getting together fluff for Herman/Max.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	An Unlikely Connection

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr request of the doctor/hillbilly ship

Max has always admired the more authoritative killers, like Evan and Herman, while Herman has always mostly ignored Max. Herman is kind of a snob in that he values intelligence above all else, and just brushed Max off as an uneducated, well, hillbilly.

Max isn’t stupid and is desperate to prove himself to Herman. This causes him to awkwardly approach the older man and request that he “Show Max how to make ‘em gennies sparkle an’ go boom”.

Herman raises an eyebrow. The kid wants to learn how to overcharge a generator? It’s not an easy task and took Herman several weeks to perfect. He promises to get back to the subject later, causing a disappointed Max to wander off.

Herman proceeds to write a numbered step-by-step idiot-proof guide to learning the technique, even throwing in a few rough sketches of the machines in case Max doesn’t know what some of the terms mean. When he finds Max and gives him the instructions with a smug grin, Max’s whole face lights up, until he looks at the papers and his smile drops into a disappointed frown.

“Is something the matter?” Herman asks, prepared to give the young man a stern lecture for questioning his hard work.

“Ah well, this ‘s mighty fine of ya Her — err, sir! Thanks!” Max drawls nervously before sprinting off with the papers.

Herman doesn’t see Max for the next few days and assumes the scatter-brained youth gave up on learning altogether. He’s in the middle of complaining to Philip about Max squandering all his efforts, when Philip points out a crucial fact, “You know Max can’t read, right?”, and Herman feels like smacking himself in the face for not thinking of the possibility sooner.

Herman swallows his pride and ventures to Coldwind farm to teach Max his technique the old-fashioned way, expecting to find the young man moping in a corner somewhere or perhaps making stick animals or whatever it is hillbillies do. Instead, he finds Max by the generator in the shed, hunched over and tinkering with the machine with papers scattered about the entire floor.

“Hiya Herman!” Max greets him enthusiastically, wiping his oily hands on his overalls.

“Max, what are you doing? What are these?” Herman questions and glances at the papers.

“I did it! Look!” Max exclaims and gives the generator a solid kick, short-circuiting it and causing it to spark violently. “I uhh — I couldn’t read ya book, so I look’d at tha pictures ya drew an looked inside a genny to see wha I was s’posed ta do,” Max explains, gesturing to a pile of papers next to him where he’s — Herman inhales sharply in surprise — drawn pages upon pages of mechanical diagrams of the machines, pinpointing the exact locations the kick will impact!?

Herman is at a loss for words, completely taken aback by the other man’s resourcefulness and technical skill. He sees Max looking at him nervously, clearly awaiting some sort of response from his tutor.

“Excellent work, boy. Would you like to accompany me in my next generator experiment?” Herman compliments and Max goes beet red and shuffles his feet awkwardly.

“Tha’ would be mighty fine, sir,” Max mumbles.

Max starts spending a lot of time in Herman’s office, assisting him with any research that requires a knack for machinery. Herman often visits Max’s tool shed in the farm, where they test many of his ideas and Max tinkers with the generator to troubleshoot for or fix any failures.

Herman, recognizing and impressed by Max’s potential, demands the younger learn how to read so he can further participate in the research. Max is giddy at the prospect, but after a couple of disastrous attempts Herman admits he’s a lousy teacher and bribes Sally to teach Max by offering the redhead unlimited access to his office.

After several weeks of lessons, Max is happy and making great progress with his reading, and Herman feels a strange sort of pride for his protege. That’s why it takes him completely by surprise when one day, Max decides to kiss him out of the blue.

Herman pulls the man off of him and demands answers. “Just what do you think you’re doing!?” he asks sternly.

“S-sorry! ‘S just, me an’ Sally were readin’ them books a-an I thought ‘s what people do, like them fellas Heathcliff an’ Cath’rine —”

“Of course Sally has you read that fictional garbage over the anatomy books I provided,” Herman sighs and runs a hand over his face in exasperation.

“’M sorry Herman, Sally said ‘s what people do when ‘ey luv some’un,” Max explains, shuffling awkwardly.

“Hold on. Love? _Me?_ ” Herman asks, voice uncharacteristically breaking into an even higher octave from the shock. Of all the stupid things —

“Ya! I luv ya,” Max says without hesitation, beaming.

“And you want to kiss... me,” Herman clarifies, trying to wrap his head around this sudden turn of events.

“Already did. An’ I wanna kiss ya more an’ do naughty things with ya in a hayloft,” Max cheerily remarks. Herman feels his brain short-circuit from the implications coming out of his seemingly innocent apprentice’s mouth. “Come ‘un, I ain’t dumb, I know wha Evan ‘n Phil dis’pear in tha woods fer,” Max grins with a slight blush.

Herman’s always been a quick thinker, so he manages to run through several possible outcomes of this scenario in his head. It’s stupid. He should reject Max. But he can’t say that he’s not intrigued, and seeing the kid’s enthusiasm... Herman finally just shakes his head fondly and allows himself to lean into Max’s personal space.

“I know you’re anything but dumb, kid. I also don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into,” he can’t suppress a dark chuckle, half expecting the younger to feel intimidated.

“Try me, pops,” Max challenges instead, grinning.

“That’s it you little _shit_ —” Herman has the time to give an idle threat before Max’s laughing mouth shuts him up with a kiss


End file.
